Nunca es Tarde
by Sonnenlicht
Summary: One-shot. ¿A quién engaño?, nunca la olvidé, nunca quise que termináramos y hasta el día de hoy he sido un cobarde por dejar que esto pasara, he sido un idiota y tuve que esperar a que me llegara un parte de matrimonio para darme cuenta... – ¿Austin? – adoraba tanto escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, me volteé para mirarla, su expresión era de confusión.


_Disclaimer:__Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, les traigo un oneshot de regalito, ya que lo más probable es que esta semana me demore en subir los capítulos de **_Apariencias_** y _**Destino inevitable**_, así que espero que les guste.

Ahora los dejo con la historia...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nunca es tarde**_

Austin POV

Ese día había despertado más temprano de lo normal, las grabaciones del nuevo disco me tenían algo estresado, las canciones que me propusieron no me agradaban del todo, definitivamente la única persona que tenía la capacidad de hacer canciones fantásticas era mi querida amiga Ally, recordarla me hizo entristecer, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. No me di cuenta como nos fuimos alejando poco a poco, hasta que llegamos al punto de vernos cuando nos encontrábamos solo en ocasiones especiales como cuando coincidíamos en alguna premiación o algún festival musical, sinceramente la extraño mucho, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos terminado por nuestras carreras, de vez en cuando me hago esa pregunta, generalmente cuando estoy así sólo, me doy cuenta de cuánto me hace falta en mi carrera y en mi vida.

-Flash back-

– Escucha Austin, creo que las cosas entre nosotros no van bien, ya terminamos una vez y… creo que como amigos estamos mejor… por nuestras carreras – a pesar de que intentaba mostrar entereza, sé que por dentro estaba mal, pero Ally siempre ocultaba lo que sentía, no le gustaba que la vieran sufrir – no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad – dijo y no pode decirle que no, en verdad no quería terminar, pero también entendía que ella tenía razón.

– Eres demasiado importante para mí y… yo también quiero conservar nuestra amistad – ella me sonrió y nos abrazamos, fue como un déjà vu, la abracé fuerte, no quería que ese momento terminara – te quiero – susurré en su oído y ella se aferró más a mí, esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que quería.

Nos separamos y nuestros ojos se encontraron, no voy a ocultar que en ese momento me moría por besarla y tenerla de nuevo entra mis brazos, sentir su piel. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para quitar esos pensamientos, no quería que Ally se diera cuenta de que esto me estaba doliendo más de lo que pensé, no quería que se sintiera culpable.

– Bueno, entonces… ¿te llevo? – genial, fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir, quería aprovechar al máximo este tiempo con ella, al día siguiente me iría de viaje y no quería que quedáramos mal.

– Claro – fue su respuesta, puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros y nos dirigimos a mi auto, la miré de reojo y vi la tristeza en su rostro.

Llegamos a su casa, me miró por un momento y depositó un suave beso en mis labios para luego salir corriendo hacia la entrada, dejándome anonadado, cuando reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde, suspiré y aceleré para salir lo antes posible de ahí.

-Fin Flash back-

Me dispuse a desayunar, tomé unos pancakes del refrigerador y me preparé un expreso, necesitaba cafeína para poder estar más despierto, al parecer me estaba haciendo adicto al café. Estaba por comenzar a comer cuando el teléfono interno del edificio sonó, era el portero que me quería informar sobre una correspondencia que llegó a mi nombre, eso me pareció extraño porque mi dirección es confidencial y las cuentas llegan a mi agente.

Bajé hasta la recepción, el portero me entregó el sobre que había llegado, era elegante, decía mi nombre en letras cursivas de un tono gris oscuro, parecía un parte de matrimonio. Subí hasta mi pent-house y me dirigí a la cocina aún mirando el sobre, ¿quién podría estar por casarse?, quizás alguien de la disquera. Tomé un sorbo de café y abrí el sobre, comencé a leer el parte y casi tiro la taza cuando leí quienes eran los novios, Ally Dawson y James Ballack. Ally se va a casar, Ally se va a casar, Ally se va a casar… ¡dentro de dos días! No podía ser, ella no se podía casar, ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto?, nosotros hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos contacto.

¿A quién engaño?, nunca la olvidé, nunca quise que termináramos y hasta el día de hoy he sido un cobarde por dejar que esto pasara, he sido un idiota y tuve que esperar a que me llegara un parte de matrimonio para darme cuenta. Me levante y corrí a buscar mi celular, tenía que hablar con Dez, él debía saber algo, marqué su número y esperé ansioso a que contestara.

– ¿Austin? – su voz era de extrañeza, y es que desde hace un tiempo hasta acá no nos veíamos mucho, el trabajo nos tenía ocupados y era muy difícil coincidir en nuestros horarios.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ally se va a casar? – pregunté con enojo en la voz, sabía que Dez no tenía la culpa pero no pude evitar sentirme impotente ante esto.

– Wow, tranquilo Austin, pues… no lo creí necesario – me dijo de lo más tranquilo, haciendo que me impacientara más – además, Ally dijo que te diría – ¿que ella me diría?, pues vaya forma de hacerlo.

– Pues claro que me lo dijo, ¿sabes cómo? – Escupí con rabia – con un maldito parte de matrimonio que me llegó a dos días… ¡A DOS DÍAS! – de verdad estaba furioso, a pesar de todo se supone que somos amigos, ¿lo somos?, la duda me invadió, ¿podías ser que este distanciamiento haya quebrado nuestra amistad?

– ¿Y cuál es el problema exactamente?, ¿que no te haya avisado? O ¿que aún sigues enamorado de ella? – Dez siempre tan perceptivo, cuando quería podía ser muy perspicaz.

– Pues… creo que es la segunda opción – ahora estaba más calmado, me senté en el sofá y me tomé la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre, estaba a dos días de perder a la chica más importante de mi vida, la única que logró conquistar mi corazón – dime Dez, ¿qué hago? – mi voz salió temblorosa, no puedo creer que esté así.

– Pues entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? – la pregunta de Dez me tomó por sorpresa, que ¿qué iba a hacer?, qué se supone que debo hacer.

– Supongo que asistir al matrimonio, no quiero dejar a Ally sola en un momento tan importante – es verdad, si ella es feliz con ese tal James, a quién debo acotar no conocía lo cual me hace pensar que nos habíamos alejado mucho, entonces yo también sería feliz, o eso creo, además no es que haya estado solo todo este tiempo, pero si reconozco que no he tenido ninguna relación que dure más de tres meses, y eso es un record.

– ¿De verdad Austin?, ¿te vas a rendir así de fácil?, ese no es el Austin que conozco, mi amigo lucharía hasta el final, no se rendiría ante nada – tal vez tenga razón, ¿pero qué voy a hacer?, Ally se casa en dos días – debes hacer algo hermano, no puedes perderla así, el haberse separado fue un error – en eso Dez estaba en lo cierto, pero dudo que pueda hacer algo si Ally ama a ese tipo.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, si Ally se va a casar es porque ama a ese tal James – dije echándome hacia tras, mi cabeza daba miles de vueltas – no quiero arruinar ese momento de Ally – me siento tan cursi en estos momentos que comienzo a pensar que tanta cafeína me está afectando.

– Escucha Austin, si no intentas nada jamás sabrás realmente que hubiera pasado sí – otra vez Dez estaba en lo cierto, definitivamente cuando se trataba de sentimientos él era el mejor - ¡vamos!, no te dejes estar y ve a buscarla, no dejes que se case si no está segura y la única forma de saberlo es que tú hables con ella – mi querido amigo me estaba convenciendo, sus argumentos era fuertes, no tenía verdaderas razones para no intentarlo, entonces una oleada de valentía me invadió, me paré y fui a mi habitación.

– ¿Sabes?, tienes razón, no dejaré que Ally se case sin asegurarme de que está totalmente enamorada – estaba decidido, del otro lado escuché la voz de Trish, no sé por qué algo me dice que esos dos estaban esperando mi llamada, pero no le tomé mayor importancia – te dejo, voy a preparar mis cosas para viajar a Miami – corté la llamada la escuchar el adiós de Dez.

Llamé a mi agente para cancelar todos los compromisos de esta semana y de paso pedirle que comprara un pasaje para Miami, cuando me preguntó qué pasaba finalicé la conversación, no quería darle explicaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No podía creer mi mala suerte, el pasaje que encontré a Miami era el día anterior a la boda y en la noche, al parecer el universo conspiraba contra mí. No pude dormir en todo el viaje, estaba demasiado nervioso como para lograr conciliar el sueño, prendí mi reproductor para escuchar algo de música. Nada me relajaba, tanto era lo mal que estaba que hasta comencé a leer un libro, ¡leer un libro!, así de mal me tenía toda esta situación.

El avión arribó en el aeropuerto de Miami, era de noche, fui directo a la casa de mis padres quienes me esperaban felices, hace tiempo que no los veía, mi madre me abrazó y casi me mata por estrangulamiento. Debía planear algo, vamos, se sincero, nunca he servido para planificar cosas, así que haría esto a mi estilo, improvisando.

Al llegar la mañana fui directamente a la ducha, tenía que pensar cómo haría todo esto, salí de la ducha y me vestí, me miré al espejo y debo decirlo, me veo muy guapo, no es que sea egocéntrico, solo soy sincero. El traje era de satín oscuro, debajo la camisa gris, zapatos negros y una corbata negra, bastante sobrio todo. Mi celular sonó, era Dez, esperaba que me tuviera buenas noticias.

– Hey Dez – saludé a mi amigo - ¿tienes noticias de Ally? – estaba demasiado nervioso, tenía que pensar en algo pronto.

– Ella está en casa de su padre preparándose, Trish y yo estamos por salir… ¿quieres que te vayamos a buscar? – preguntó Dez, agradecía la oferta, sería más fácil pensar con sus amigos de su lado.

– Claro, aquí los espero – corté la llamada, bajé y mi madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

– Amor, antes de irte come algo – en su tono de voz noté que era más una orden que una sugerencia. Me senté y comencé a comer los pancakes que preparó mi madre, los había extrañado tanto.

El timbre sonó, debían ser Trish y Dez, me devoré el último pancake que quedaba en mi plato, me acerqué a mi madre para despedirme, papá estaba en la tienda de colchones así que le pedí a mi madre que me despidiera de él.

– Vete pronto, o si no, llegarás tarde para detener esa boda – el comentario de mi madre me sorprendió, ella me sonrió y supe que me conocía mejor que nadie.

– Gracias mamá, espero que todo salga bien – suspiré y fui a la puerta, mis queridos amigos me estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa, sabía que ellos también deseaban que Ally no se casara con ese James.

– Vamos – les dije y fuimos hasta el auto de Dez, nos subimos para dirigirnos a la iglesia – ¿Ally aun está en la casa de su padre? – pregunté, mi voz salió temblorosa, no me había dado de lo tan nervioso que estaba.

– Si, el chofer la irá a buscar dentro de veinte minutos para llevarla a la iglesia – me respondió Trish, aun tenía tiempo. Después de unos segundos algo hizo click en mi mente, al fin tenía un plan.

– ¡Paren! – grité y Dez frenó de golpe, ambos me miraron enojados por mi exabrupto – lo siento chicos, pero ya tengo mi plan – ambos se miraron y luego se voltearon hacia mí con cara de pregunta – solo llévenme a casa de Ally, déjenme a unas dos cuadras… después entenderán – les dije y ellos solo asintieron, ya tenía una idea, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Me dejaron donde les había dicho, esperamos un rato y entonces apareció la limusina que llevaría a Ally hasta su boda, antes de que llegara a la casa me crucé en su camino, el chofer me gritó unas cuantas cosas, no me moví de mi lugar. Dez y Trish me miraban como si me hubiera vuelto loco, y a decir verdad, era lo más probable después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por Ally.

El chofer al ver que no me movía se bajó, al parecer por lo que decía su cara quería golpearme, caminó hacia donde me encontraba, cuando estaba a unos pasos de mí se quedó parado con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, seguramente me reconoció y se preguntó por qué Austin Moon estaba parado ahí como un loco y vestido de gala.

– Señor, necesito que me haga un gran favor – dije acercándome más a él y mirándolo con la mejor cara de cachorro desvalido que haya hecho en mi vida – necesito que me preste su gorra y la limusina, es de vida o muerte – ok, quizás estaba exagerando, pero realmente eso era algo de vida o muerte para mí – se lo ruego – supliqué, el señor parecía algo asustado.

– Escuche, yo no puedo hacer eso, tengo que pasar a recoger a una señorita para llevarla a su boda – dijo serio, lo entiendo, es su trabajo.

– Precisamente es por eso… la chica a la que a buscar es la mujer de mi vida y… tengo que impedir a toda costa que se case – hablé firme y con convicción, el hombre lo pensó por unos momentos.

– ¿Eres Austin Moon… el cantante?, ¿cierto? – me preguntó después de meditarlo un rato.

– ¡Sí, soy yo! – respondí, empezaba a desesperarme esta situación.

– Lo haré, si me da un autógrafo para mi hija - ¿en serio?, ¿eso era todo?, bueno, no puedo quejarme. De la nada aparecieron Trish y Dez con una foto donde aparecía yo, alcé una ceja, ¿por qué traían una foto mía?, no le di mayor importancia y tomé la foto.

– ¿El nombre de su hija? – pregunté rápido para acelerar el trámite.

– Sofía – escribí un "Sofía, gracias a ti lograré ser feliz", sé que es extraño, pero yo entiendo a lo que me refiero, además es la verdad, aunque era posible de que nada resultara, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde o al menos eso dicen.

Le di la foto y él me entregó las llaves de la limusina junto con su gorra, entré al vehículo, lo observé bien, estaba adornado con arreglos blancos, había una botella de champagne y dos copas. Respiré hondo, debía sacar fuerzas para lo que debía hacer.

– Austin, suerte – me dijeron los chicos, les sonreí y encendí el motor.

– Me deben una explicación de por qué andan trayendo una foto mía – les dije antes de partir.

Llegué al frente de la casa de Lester, toqué la bocina y esperé a que Ally saliera, después de un minuto salieron Ally junto a su madre, me quedé boquiabierto, se veía preciosa, hermosa, sublime, no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento.

– Hija, ¿estás segura de esto? – el comentario de Penny llamó mi atención, así que bajé un poco la ventanilla para escuchar mejor lo que hablaban.

– Por favor mamá, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces – al parecer no era la primera vez que Penny cuestionaba su decisión.

– Lo sé hija, pero no quiero que cometas un error – una pequeña llama se encendió en mi alma, Penny también creía que esto era un error, punto para mí – ya ves, que tu padre y yo nos separamos, compartimos algo maravilloso que es haberte tenido, pero las cosas entre nosotros no resultaron y fue porque yo no me casé segura del amor que sentía – vaya, eso no era algo que quisiera escuchar, me sentía un poco mal por estar escuchando una conversación privada.

– Escucha mamá, te aseguró que seré muy feliz… James es un gran hombre – celos, eso es lo que me invadía en ese momento, James podrá ser un gran hombre, pero estoy seguro de que el único capaz de hacerla realmente feliz soy yo.

– Pero eso no es suficiente – hubo un silencio, me removí en el asiento, los nervios habían vuelto y me desesperaba no saber qué pasaba.

– Mamá, dejemos esto hasta aquí, no me harás cambiar de opinión – respondió por fin Ally, pues si su madre no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, yo lo haría.

– Está bien… tu padre y yo te esperaremos en la iglesia – fue lo último que dijo Penny, la vi ir hasta el auto que estaba en el garaje, donde pude divisar a Lester.

Escuché la puerta de atrás abrirse, era Ally que se subió a la limusina, la observé con el retrovisor y la vi sentarse, echándose hacia atrás, se veía abatida. Si me preguntan, no parecía alguien que iba a su boda, no tenía esa sonrisa mágica y ese brillo en los ojos que debían tener las personas que se aprontaban a un momento tan especial como lo es unirte para siempre con la persona que amas. ¿Ven?, esto me tiene mal, ver tanta películas románticas con Dez me han vuelto un cursi, reí para mí, Ally que es la que ama el romance estaba a punto de hacer lo menos romántico del mundo, casarse con alguien a quien no amas.

Partí el vehículo, pensé cuál sería el mejor lugar para llevarla, entonces a mi cabeza vino el lugar perfecto, donde nos habíamos conocido, donde comenzó todo y donde hacíamos nuestra música, Sonic Boom.

– ¿Disculpe?, este no es el camino a la iglesia – ya se había dado cuenta de que no íbamos a su boda, su voz sonó preocupada.

– Pues… no vamos para allá – respondí, abrió sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, estaba sorprendida y, por lo que vi, un poco asustada también.

– ¿Austin? – adoraba tanto escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, me volteé para mirarla, su expresión era de confusión.

– Hola – le di una sonrisa de medio lado y seguí conduciendo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿a dónde me llevas?, ¿cuál es la idea de todo esto? – Me bombardeo de preguntas que respondería cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino -¡Austin! – levantó la voz, pero continué en mi silencio. Se dio cuenta de que no pretendía responder nada, así que volvió a su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y puso su cara de cuando está molesta.

– Llegamos – dije mientras estacionaba la limusina, al bajar me saqué la gorra y fui a abrir la puerta de atrás para que Ally bajara, ella estaba aún en la misma posición, rodé los ojos – vamos, solo quiero hablar y si después de eso aun quieres casarte… pues te llevaré junto a _él_.

Dudo, finalmente aceptó la mano que le había extendido, se bajó y la guié, aun tomados de la mano, hacia Sonic Boom. Al llegar, titubeo un poco, le di una sonrisa y la arrastré al interior de la tienda.

– ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? – pregunté súbitamente – yo estaba tocando todos los instrumentos para grabar mi primer video – reí al recordar eso, acaricié el piano que estaba ahí, en el mismo lugar de siempre, bueno, era otro, pero me traía hermosos recuerdos – y en este piano, bueno, el que estaba en este mismo lugar… escribimos nuestra primera canción juntos – ella solo me miraba, podía ver en sus ojos la nostalgia, al igual que yo añoraba esos tiempo, todo era más fácil.

– Cómo olvidarlo – habló por fin, me acerqué y la tomé de la mano para guiarla al segundo piso, a la sala de ensayos - ¿qué pretendes Austin? – dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta, su voz sonó temblorosa, estaba nerviosa.

– Pretendo hacer que te des cuenta del error que cometimos – entramos, ella se acercó al piano y sentó en el banquillo, observé la sala y noté que prácticamente no habían cambios, sonreí. Me senté a su lado y se sobresaltó, su mirada estaba llena de confusión – aquí escribimos nuestras mejores canciones… ¿sabes?... nunca volví a encontrar a alguien que escribiera como tú – le dije en un susurro, demasiado cerca.

– Éramos felices haciendo nuestra música – me alegró enormemente escuchar eso – pero de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo – no me gustó el rumbo que estaba tomando esto – nuestro tiempo ya pasó y hay que seguir avanzando – esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

– No, aún nuestro tiempo no pasa, no te das cuenta de que aun seguimos sintiendo lo mismo… no lo puedes negar – esto me estaba matando, no podía creer que ella quisiera hacer como si esto no existiera.

– Austin… yo… es demasiado tarde – al parecer tenía que recurrir a la artillería pesada.

– Ally… nunca es tarde – puse mis manos en sus mejillas y la besé, ansioso, con deseo, extrañaba sentirla de esa forma. Al principio quiso resistirse, pero luego me correspondió y podía jurar que ella estaba tan ansiosa como yo. Nos separamos sin deshacer el contacto, mirándonos con amor, sí, _amor_.

– ¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?, James me está esperando – tenía razón, él no tenía la culpa de esto, de mi error y menos de que Ally estuviera aquí conmigo.

– Creo que… podrás darle luego una explicación – me separé un poco y le entregué mi celular – llama a tu madre… y dile que estás conmigo, ella entenderá – recibió mi celular, se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos.

– ¿Esto vale la pena? – suspiré, de verdad entiendo sus duda, debía darle la seguridad de que ahora estaríamos juntos… por siempre.

– Claro que sí… yo nunca quise terminar, pero me ganó la cobardía y no hice nada para evitarlo – no aparté mi mirada de ella, para luego abrazarla don fuerza – ahora no pienso dejarte ir, aunque tú lo quieras – ante lo último rió, las dos veces que habíamos terminado fue ella quien propuso esa idea, pero ahora no permitiría que eso pasara, así mi carrera se fuera al caño, ella era más importante que cualquier cosa. No pienso acompañar más a Dez a ver películas románticas.

Llamó a Penny y le explicó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, al parecer por la cara de Ally ella le había dicho un "te lo dije", si hay algo de lo que no se debe dudar, es de la palabra de una madre, siempre tienen la razón. Colgó y sonrió, ahora había ese brillo en los ojos, se brillo que amaba porque sabía que se debía a mí, me volteé hacia el piano y comencé a tocar, reconoció la melodía y me acompañó.

_Last summer we met__  
__We started as friends__  
__I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_  
_We were never the same_  
_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_  
_If you don't here's the one thing_  
_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_How long till I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending_  
_Oh ooh_  
_If all we are is just a moment_  
_Don't forget me cause I won't and_  
_I can't help myself_

_I think about you oooh_  
_I think about you oooh_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_I think about you, you, you, you, you_

– Nuestra canción – susurró cuando terminamos, hace mucho tiempo que no cantábamos juntos – no puedo creer que estemos aquí… y yo vestida de novia – rió cuando dijo lo del vestido, yo la acompañé, esperaba que la próxima vez que la viera así fuera para nuestra boda, ok, primero debo preguntarle si se quiere casar conmigo.

– ¿Te casarías conmigo? – esperen, mi boca fue más rápida que mi mente, la miré asustado, aunque debo atraparla antes de que se le ocurra terminar conmigo. Me puse nervioso cuando habían pasado algunos minutos y no obtenía respuesta.

– ¿En serio te quieres casar… conmigo? – eso no lo esperaba, ¿de verdad aun dudaba?, está bien que no una persona seria, pero no jugaría con algo así.

– ¡Claro que sí!... y no tengo ninguna dudo de que eres la mujer de mi vida… que eres la persona destinada a mí – voy a matar a Dez por hacerme ver sus películas.

– Entonces… ¡sí quiero! – Me abrazó efusivamente haciendo que cayera en el piso – lo siento, lo siento – dijo mientras me ayudaba a enderezar.

– No te preocupes, y… ¿sabes? – Le di una sonrisa de medio lado, la tomé de la cintura apegándola a mí – hay algo que quiero hacer desde que nos encontramos… te he extrañado tanto – mi voz salió ronca, nos besamos, ella entendía perfectamente a lo que me refería y sabía que lo deseaba tanto como yo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chocamos nuestras copas con champagne en un brindis, Trish consiguió un excelente lugar para nuestra fiesta de matrimonio, sí, leyeron bien, _nuestro matrimonio,_había sido una bella ceremonia y ahora estábamos celebrando el gran evento con nuestra familia y amigos.

– Siempre supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro – dijo Dez emocionado, Ally solo rió y yo la tomé de la cintura.

– Pues, yo pienso lo mismo – dije mirando fijamente a Ally, desde que me di cuenta de que me gustaba supe que entre nosotros había algo especial, luego sin darme cuenta ya estaba enamorado – tengo a la mujer más asombrosa y linda de este mundo – Dez suspiró emocionado y todos reímos, la felicidad se sentía en el aire.

– Oh par de tórtolos, espero que pronto nos traigan un sobrinito – el comentario de Trish hizo que me atragantara con la champagne, Ally me miró preocupada pero se pasó rápido, pensar en hijos me puso algo nervioso, no es que no quisiera formar una familia con ella, pero no había pensado en eso.

– Bueno, creo que Austin y yo debemos disfrutar primero de nuestro matrimonio – vaya, eso me relajó, antes debíamos hablar sobre eso, acaricié su mano y ella me sonrió – pero les aseguro que serán los primeros en saber cuando eso pase – asentí, sabía que no nos perdonarían si no les decíamos apenas supiéramos que estábamos esperando un hijo o hija.

Supongo que querrán saber qué pasó con James, o tal vez no, de todas formas les diré. Les cuento que James se enojó un poco, y es normal, pero comprendió lo sucedido, de verdad es un buen tipo y espero que encuentre a alguien que le corresponda de igual forma. Debo decirles también que no me salvé de un golpe en mi cara, ok, me lo merecía, menos mal no quedó marcado como pensé. Así que como se imaginarán, después de todo eso Ally y yo recuperamos el tiempo perdido, y vaya como lo recuperamos, pero no esperen que entre en detalles, eso es privado, ahora, si quieren lo dejan a su imaginación porque yo no abriré mi boca, lo único que les diré es que lo pasamos muy, muy bien.

Llegó la hora del baile de los novios y como ya saben, Ally estaba nerviosa porque no quería hacer el ridículo, pero yo no permitiría eso. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la aceptó, todos tenían su atención sobre nosotros, con una mano tomé su cintura y con la otra su mano. La música comenzó y empezamos a bailar, la agarré firme para que se sintiera segura, la guié y giramos por toda la pista de baile, era una noche mágica. Llegó el momento del baile con los padres, así que le entregué a Lester a su hija y por mi parte tomé a mi madre para bailar. Después de eso colocaron la música de fiesta y los invitados invadieron la pista para comenzar el baile.

Tomé a Ally de la mano y la guié fuera del recinto, estábamos al lado de la playa, fuimos hasta la orilla del mar y nos sentamos. Nos quedamos un momento ahí observando el oleaje, desvié mi mirada hacia a Ally, era la mejor imagen que podía tener en esos momentos.

– Es hermoso – dijo de pronto, sabía que le gustaba este tipo de cosas y hoy quería complacerla.

– Sí, la vista es muy hermosa – ella se volteó a mirarme y rió, entendía a lo que me refería y se ruborizó un poco, me alegraba saber que aun podía lograr sonrojarla.

– Lo que dijo Trish me hizo pensar – llamó mi atención lo que dijo, sabía de lo que estaba hablando – sería lindo ser padres – me acerqué y la abracé por los hombros, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

– Pues… contigo a mi lado, puedo hacer cualquier cosa – la miré de reojo y vi que cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía, ella sabía que decía la verdad, no era la primera vez que esas palabras salían de mis labios – y sé que sería hermoso tener hijos juntos… serán muy lindos – ella rió y me miró.

– ¿Hijos? – Claro, qué esperaba, ella y yo éramos hijos únicos y quisiera que tuviéramos muchos hijos, digo, para que se hicieran compañía – tu no vas a tener que estar nueve meses llevando a un bebé en tu vientre – buen punto, pero yo estaría a su lado para facilitarle las cosas.

– Escucha, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y… creo que seríamos excelentes padres – de verdad lo creía, mis ojos se dirigieron a sus labios y siguiendo mi impulso la besé, desde ahora viviríamos una nueva aventura juntos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de dos años nos decidimos a ser padres, fue un tiempo prudente, nuestro matrimonio era sólido y pensamos que hacer una pausa en nuestras carreras para ser padres era una buena idea. Ahora teníamos mellizos, una niña y un niño, Ross y Laura, Ross, era rubio como yo y Laura se parecía a Ally, eran preciosos, ahora entendía de lo que hablaban nuestros padres. Y como se imaginarán, Dez y Trish son los padrinos, no podía ser de otra forma. Me acerqué a la cuna de los niños, Ross estaba durmiendo profundamente mientras que Laura estaba despierta, la tomé en brazos y comencé a jugar con ella, su risa me encantaba, era refrescante.

– Me encanta como te ves de padre – la voz de Ally me tomó por sorpresa, estaba parada en la puerta mirándonos con ternura.

– ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? – pregunté, Laura me miraba esperando a que siguiera jugando con ella, a lo que volví para que no comenzara a llorar.

– Desde hace un rato – fue su respuesta, se acercó a nosotros y saludos a Laura, ella sonrió mucho – a Laura le encanta estar contigo – comentó de pronto, me reí, era verdad lo que decía, Laura siempre prefería estar conmigo.

– Pero Ross te prefiere a ti – dije a modo de réplica, como dicen, los hijos se van con la madre y las hijas con el padre – así estamos iguales – nos reímos juntos, esto era algo maravilloso, sinceramente jamás pensé que sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora, son cosas que no puedes imaginar, solo se sabe realmente lo que es cuando lo vives.

Y lo más importante… nunca es tarde para ser feliz.

**Nota de la autora:** Dejen sus reviews!


End file.
